When headed metal parts are fed to a utilization machine such as a planetary thread rolling machine they are usually fed in a feed chute supported only at the head with the shank hanging downwardly between flanges of the chute. At the exit end of the chute they are fed side-by-side to the utilization machine. Accordingly, the part needs to move only the width of the head to be in position in front of the feed finger. Accordingly, the sequential feed of such headed parts may be rapid, in the order of 200-300 parts per minute for rapid operation of the thread rolling machine.
Where headless parts are being fed, e.g., those with an Allen head recess in one end to make a headless set screw, then there is no head to be supported by a flanged feed chute and, accordingly, the parts cannot be satisfactorily fed in this manner. As a result the prior art system of feeding headless parts or ones with very small heads is to feed them end-to-end down the feed chute to the utilization machine. However, in such case the parts must drop by gravity or by other urging means in an end-to-end manner into position before the feed finger of the machine. The longer the length of the part, the longer the time period required for the part to drop longitudinally into position. As a result the prior art machines for headless parts operated at about only 90 to 100 parts per minute.
Various systems had been attempted to speed the feed of headless parts, for example, proximity switches had been utilized for the feeding of the parts into position but this still was too slow compared to the feed of headed parts.
Accordingly, the problem to be solved is how to feed headless parts to a utilization machine in a rapid and facile manner. The problem is solved by a feed mechanism to feed parts to a utilization machine, comprising in combination, a frame, a motion changing magazine supported on said frame and having a plurality of wall means establishing elongated substantially parallel part pockets disposed side-by-side, a guide supported relative to said frame to guide elongated parts substantially in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the parts and of said pockets, drive means connected to relatively move said magazine and said guide in a direction transverse to the longitudinal dimension of said pockets with said pockets and said guide sequentially established at a loading position with an upstream end of each pocket in alignment with the downstream end of said guide, said wall means having wall ends sequentially at the downstream end of said guide alternating with said pockets, means urging any said part in said guide toward said magazine to be receivable in an empty pocket at said loading position and to be blocked by a wall end at said loading position, feed means at the utilization machine having an intermittent part feed-in range in a 360 degree cycle, means to supply parts side-by-side from said magazine to said feed means, said feed means connected to feed parts sequentially into said utilization machine during said part feed-in range, and means to actuate said drive means in substantial synchronism with said feed means to have at said loading position a pocket capable of receiving a part for a period of time substantially greater than the time of said feed-in range of the 360 degree cycle.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a feed mechanism for rapidly feeding headless parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motion changing structure which changes the parts from an attitude of end-to-end to one of side-by-side.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motion changing magazine which provides approximately twice the length of time for feeding a part end-to-end as is provided by the dwell range of a utilization machine.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: